Code: Konoha 6
by SakuraHarunoKawaiiChan
Summary: They are 6 girls. 6 Ordinary orphans from a rough past. Each abused, neglected.Why does everyone call them 'Hoolagins?SakuIta Nejiten ShikaTema KibaIno SasuMitsu Not Yaoi/lesbian DISCONTINUED
1. Nyeh! Sakura!

Me:Hihi! Thanks for viewing my new thinger, Code: Konoha 6! Naruto: Why am I here again.. Me: Because I love You like a brother and you'll do anything for me~ Naruto: As long as Sasuke-teme isn't he-  
Sasuke: Hn' Dobe.  
Naruto: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?  
Sakura: SHUT THE F*** UP BEFORE I SHOVE SOME SHARPIES UP YOUR ASSES Me: Surely you don't mean me, Sa-ku-ra-chan?  
Sakura: No no~ I love chu, Mitsu-chann~ Me: Instead of Naruto-baka, would you do the Disclaimer?  
Sakura: How about me, Naruto, and Sasuke-kun do it?  
Me: Sure, just do it!  
Sakura/Naruto/Sasuke: Sure thing! SakuraHarunoKawaiiChan/Mitsuki Haruno does not own Naruto, only the plot!  
Sasuke: Hn'  
Sakura: Is that even a word?  
Naruto: Can we just get on the story?  
Me: Kay! Enjoyy!

Code: Konoha 6

Summary:Their (New) mom is the most beautifulest (If thats even a word) woman in all 5 countries. She is a model. Her name is Tsunade Haruno. What will happen when she goes to a whole new school with 5 other girls who are her new sisters, orphaned, sisters? Find out. (A/N) They will be going to a public school, jsyk. J-just s-so y-you k-know ))

Sakura's POV

My eyes flung open, I heard my alarm clock beep countless times.

beep...beep...beep...be- *SMASH* "Ughh.. I hate that stupid..-! I looked around myself, it seemed as I was in a gray room, and there were other girls in it,

One with Dirty Blonde hair, it was in 4 pig tails, and dark black eyes. Close to black, I guess. She had on a gray dress. In a gray room, with a gray bed. She even had on gray flats! She had a good figure, curved in all the right places. Her hair look'd like it would reach her shoulder, If it was down.

Another girl with Purple-ish/Black hair. Her eyes were pearl white. Beautiful eyes.. She had on a gray dress and gray flats aswell,it matched her eyes. Her hair was half way down her , it wasn't up. She didn't have pupils. She was very curvy. o-o.

Yet another beautiful girl filled the room. She had long, platinum blonde hair. Gray dress, gray flats, even a gray hair tie. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. Her hair look'd as if it went past her waist. Her bangs covered her left eye. Her eyes were a sea blue matched her looks. A beauty. Curved like a young woman. Nice breast and butt.

And another girl with brown hair and brown probably had hair a little past her shoulders. She had on the same attire, gray dress, gray flats. She had her hair up in 2 buns. She was pretty. OH, did I mention she had gray hair ties, too? She does. She was curved.. sweetly. A very good figure.

Then a final girl. She had green hair. And already pass the odd mark, She had Green eyes, no puples, just like the other girl.  
She seemed to like green. I can tell. She was wearing the same thing though, gray dress, gray flats. Her hair was also past her waist. Down to her mid thighs. Her figure was perhaps the curvy-est figure in here, next to Temari and Hinata.

I got up, everything in the room was gray, except for their hair, and eyes. I looked down to my clothes, somebody dressed me2! That's so.. Perverted! I looked to them and shyly said;  
"Hello.."

They looked at me and smiled. "So sleeping beauty is awake, eh?  
Say, you're not one of those prep girls, right?" Said the girl with 4 pig tails. "N-no! They're ANNOYIING. it's all 'LIKE, OH Like, MY Like, Freaking Like, God! Like!' " She laughed. "Hi, I'm Sakura. I don't know my last name, I guess my last name got eraced? Hehe.." I said.

"Hi! I'm Temari, this is Hinata, this is Ino, this is tenten, and this is Mitsuki." She said as she pointed to herself, then the others.

"I love to dance, sing, and yeah.. I love to do all the spanish types. I also do free style, I move my body crazily! And I looooooveeee to draw, and I like to play guitar!" Said Temari exitedly.

"Yo, I'm Tenten, you know, and I love doin' some wepons, they're my specialty. and I love drums." Tenten said as she threw some Kunais at a dart bored, directly in the center.

"Heyyy! I'm Ino, I'm the ONLY prep around here, well.. Not exactly a prep, I can act like one sometimes, yeah, so.. I only dress good when we get out of here, I don't talk like them, I don't squeal, and I most definatly am NOT a fangirl. Theres not even anyone to be a fangirl for,this is an all girl orphanage. AND I LOOOVE to play the back up vocals. Also, the violin" Said Ino, smiling.

"H-hello, I-I'm Hinata.. I-I am not.. am not sh-shy! I like t-to play g-games.. A-and maybe i'm a-alittle shy.. I-I can't he-help it..And I play electric k-keyboard" Said Hinata shyly.

"Well, hey, it's me again, I'd like to be the other dancer. On the stage, I mean. I'd also like to be the back up my hair and eyes are normal. I do not have contacts." Said Mitsuki.

"Well.. I didn't introduce myself yet, I would love to be a singer some day, I have natural hair, and no contacts, my eyes are pretty, is what I hear every day. My guess is I got stoled from my home." I said, smiling.

"Let's go downstairs, it's time to go past the veiw-y thing to where people adopt." Said tenten, rolling her eyes."Okay.. I have a question, who dressed me?" I asked, curiosity filled my question. "I did, it wasn't much of a problem." Temari said, Smiling. I nodded and looked forward, we walked down a long hall. and passed doors with numers on it, I looked and saw a stair case. "How big is this place, anyway?" I asked. "Pretty big, we're on the highest floor, which is 10th." Answered Ino.

"Oh.. alright." I smiled, and then saw all 5 of them slide down the railing. My eyes widened. "Last one down is an ugly duckling!" Yelled Hinata. I realised once she meets a new person, she stutters, but when she gets used to the person, she doesn't stutter anymore. I guess I'm already becoming friends with them! I hopped on the railing and started sliding, I looked down and all I saw was pitch black, and a little bit green, with some blonde in it.

"I'm coming!" I yelled, from now on, I'll be hanging out with my new friends.

Tentens POV

I reached the bottom with the girls, 5 minutes later sakura came, but instead of landing on her feet, she landed on her head. We all laughed and she rubbed her now red face. We walked into the big sanctuary and smiled, some person was adopting a 3 year old. Who would get rid of a 3 year old girl! It's messed up.

We walked into a big, clear box that could fit us all. We were for display, and also up for grabs. Mitsuki shut the door behind Sakura and smiled. If theres a group in a big clear glass box thingy, then it shows you have to buy the group all together. Some people prefer to get adopted alone. I sighed and put on a fake smile, we all did. On the clear glass thing it labled our names, it was a gold plaque, meaning we were one of the most annoying girls, Don't ask, gold here is like crap, bronze is the prize. Gold is found everywhere. Bronze, really, very valuable.

We stood under the plaques, under our names we stood. Each of us had our own plaque, and we stood under it. Sakura's was new. It was very, very shiny. Ours had some dust on it, the people didn't even bother with cleaning ours, they clean the more 'valuables'. God. It makes me mad.

We all pretended to smile, except Sakura, I bet it was a real one, I guess she didn't catch our drift yet. I shrugged and brushed it off. A woman with blonde hair in pig tails past her shoulders and a blue Jewel on her fore-head. She had pretty eyes. I think they were either blue or a brown color. Eh.

Temari's POV

Mitsuki hasn't talked alot.. I have to say something.. "Hey Mitsuki? What's wrong? Are you okay? You don't seem well.." I asked."Hai, I'm fine." She said, narrowing her eyes at the woman who was walking towards us. The woman grinned and spoke into the microphone. "Hello, girls. My name is Tsunade Haruno. One of you girls aren't preps, right? Cause I only want 1 prep." "Hi-Hi! I'm Ino! I don't know my last name, and well, you know!I'm a little of a prep! But .. you know!" Ino practically yelled into the microphone.

"Well, I want to adopt you 6. Hehe, you should have fun with in a perverted way, though. That'd be weird." She said, smiling, she snapped her hands and in a second a lady was by her side. "You would like these hoolagins?" She said. "HEY! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW ME, WHY WOULD YOU CALL ME THAT!" Snapped Sakura. I could already guess she had a temper."We looked at your profile before, you are, a hoolagin." She said back. "Just gimme the document papers already" Tsunade groaned."..Hai" Said the woman, in a few minutes later she handed Tsunade the paper. I could of sweared I heard her say 'Ugh, I hate paper work', But hey, that's not a bad thing. A few minutes later we were let out of the place, and walked into the parking lot with Tsunade. We were still dressed in our attire.

"Which car is yours, Tsunade?" Asked Mitsukio. "The big, long yellow limo." She replied bluntly. "O-oh! Woah! That's so cool!" She said loudly. "I want a greeeen one." "Well, I don't know if you'll get a LIMO, but you'll get a VERY nice one" She replied as we all got in. "We'll have to take you girls to the mall to get new clothes for School." She said. "I-I've never been to school b-before!"Hinata exclaimed, she blushed. "Relax, it's gonna be a all girls school." She said. "O-oh.."

~:)~:)~:)~:)~:)~:)~:)~:)~:)~:)~:)~:)~:)~:)~:)~:)~:)~:)~:)~:)~:)~:)~ TIME SKIP 2 weeks later.

(They're going to the public school)

Mitsuki's POV

"w-WHAT! W-we can't go to a public school.. t-t-theres.. boys.." Said Hinata as she blushed. 'You will be going to be Leaf High." She smirked. Dear lord, this is sooo bad. e.e Gawd, the girls public school was geyyy. It was all strict..PLEFA DOODA LOODIE CRAP. Hmph. A smirk then covered my pouting face, looking at the girls. They looked back with a questioning look. "..Mall..SHOPPING SPREE!" I shouted. All we had was that stupid gray attire and PJ'S...And some stupid UGLY church dresses. They looked like they were for 4 year olds. "Relax, guys, you only went there for 2 weeks." Said Tsunade. "Gee, yeah, I HATED THAT PLACE" I yelled. "SHUT UP, MITSUKI!"Ino yelled. I coward and fell silent. "Fine then, be that way." I said. "Let's just go to the mall." I added, and we walked out of the sitting room, into the library, out of the library, into the sanctuary and outside. We got into our cars, I had a green motorcycle with Kiwi on the sides. The Haruno sign was the hood. Sakura had a pink motorcycle with cherry blossoms on the sides and the Haruno sign on the hood. Temari had a Black motor cycle with a fan on the sides and the Haruno sign on the hood. Hinata had grapes on the sides and the Haruno sign on the had a red motorcycle with dragons breathing fire. She also, had the Haruno sign on the hood. Hinata had a purple motorcycle with Grapes on the side, and the Haruno sign on the hood. Last but not least Ino, hers was yellow and she had lemons on the sides with the Haruno sign on the hood. (The Haruno sign is a white 'O' ok? )

"Lets get going, girls!" I shouted and we backed out. We sped across a high way, I, In the front, Temari behind me, Tenten behind Temari, Sakura next to tenten, and Hinata next to ino who was next to temari. We took up a lane, we fit as 2 1/2 cars in our current position. A black convertable pulled next to us and it was LOADED with hot guys. I smirked and looked over. "HEY! WHERE YOU HEADIN'?" I shouted. They smirked. "SKATE PARK, YOU?" replied a blonde haired boy with spikey hair. "KONOHA MALL" It looked as a boy with black, spikey hair, kinda in a chicken butt hair was driving. I blushed. He was cute..I looked over to a boy with long, black hair, he looked like the boy driving. My guess is that they're siblings. I looked at Sakura and saw her blush at the boy that had long hair. He saw and smirked. He was in the passenger seat while The blondie was in the back seat on left. Hinata blushed a deep red and smiled looking down. I honked and Hinata looked up surprised. "Eyes on the road, Hina." I smiled. Temari looked at the boy with his hair up in a spikey pony tail, he was leaning back with his head back. Temari smirked. I saw Ino blush as some boy with spikey brown hair and red upside-down triangles on his cheeks. He had K-9's! And he had a dog with him. Tenten looked over and saw yet another boy, How many people could this car fit? it was pretty wide.. Oh well. Tenten looked over and saw another boy. He looked kind of like Hinata. Pearl white eyes and no pupils. He had long hair with a low pony tail. The boy smirked and she blushed. I looked back to the girls and said; "LET'S ALL RACE! TO THE MALL!" As the blonde boy said "LETS RACE!" Then chicken butt over here sais "Dobe! That's allegal!We're going to the Skate park, anyway." Then I said; "Okay, wusses, see ya." And we sped off, we all were only on our back wheel, the front wheel was high in the air, we slowly lowered our wheel and kept speeding, they were long gone behind us.

Once we got there 20 minutes later, we were in, we didn't care about the boys. Seeing as we would probably never see them again. I went to Hot topic first, the other girls went with me. I saw the CUTEST green puffy skirt ever. It was like a tutu, only.. gothic and stops at mid thigh, all puffed out. It was black with a green trim. I saw a cute tight green shirt that stretched past the butt, it said "Bite me" and red lips with vampire fangs were on the left breast, with blood covering down the sides of the mouth, and the teeth were a white, almost matching Hinatas eyes, on the fangs was blood. I got so many hot clothes you couldn't believe it. I bought some green converses and different colored socks. Oranged matched with hot pink. Green matched with purple, blue with yellow. It was great! I also got DC's and Osirus's.

Hinata's POV

I looked around Hot Topic and found some purple skinny jeans. Hotttt. I found a stretchy purple shirt that said "Grapes.. YUM" And had grapes on the front, and yeah, pretty kewl. I bought some DC's and some OSIRUS's, also some purple converses. I bought the same kind of socks as Mitsuki, so did every one else, we were going to be H-O-T at school. We were planning on it. I bought some fake purple glasses. I looked at some other clothes, they were NICEEE. I looked at Temari's wore-drobe. It consists of black coverse, same socks as us, black skinny jeans, and a black shirt that said "Fan the Queen" with a fan on the side of the stomach, on the right. she had a whole new hot wore-drobe. I looked over at Sakura, she had a pink shirt that said "Cherries are mine, stay away, BITCH." And a blood red colored mouth with the teach getting ready to eat it, but it didn't look like the teeth did anything to it. The teeth was WHITE, so white, it was whiter than pale! and pale is.. well.. Pale! She had hot pink skinnies and the same socks as us. I looked over to tenten, there she was, looking at a red leather jacket. a red shirt with a dragon at the bottom of her shirt, trailing up to her chest. The dragons mouth was open towards where a heart would be. It appeared to be eating a human heart, I guess. it was cool. There I see her then looking at red converses and red skinny jeans and DC's. I looked at Ino, she was looking at some yellow skinnies, yellow converse, and a yellow shirt that had lemons. The shirt said "I like my lemons sour" with two lemons next to each other on the lower right side of the stomach. It was ofcourse, mid stomach. I looked to Mitsuki, she had just picked out Green skinnies.

"Girls, it's time for our gang sign. Get a glove with your symbol on it. Only one, and it has to be black with the symbol on the back of the hand, it has to be a fingerless glove, and yeah, only on the right side." Said Sakura. "Nice Idea!" And She got a Glove with cherries on it, Temari got a glove with Bananas on it, I got a glove with Grapes on it, Tenten got a glove with red raspberries on it, Ino got a glove with Lemons on it, And Mitsuki got a glove with Kiwi's on it. We all payed for our stuff and left. We are, the second richest family in town, you know. Tsunade gave us our own cards. It had unlimited money on it. And it NEVER expires. Tehe.

We all had left the mall, but the question is, how do we carry our stuff? We all had TWO HOLE BAGS. I guess we'll go by what Tenten does, this time. It will probably Phyco. "Guys. just give them to me and we'll call the limo to take them. Tenten picked up her cell and called home, a maid picked up. "Hello? Haruno residence. Maid Maya speaking" "Hello, Maya? It's Tenten. I need you to come pick up our stuff at the Konoha Mall, we wont be going with the stuff, but we're staying here until you come pick it up, and we need you to put our stuff away. You could tell by the color who's is who's. Alright, Maya?" "Hai! It's on it's way, right this minute. It should be there soon!" "Alright, Ja ne" "Bye"

~10 min later~

Ino POV

Once the Limo got here we put our stuff in the back seats. We closed the door and walked up to the driver. "Please inform the Maids and Tsunade we will be out." I asked. "Sure thing, Ino."

Mitsuki's POV

BEEP..BEEP..BEEP..BEEP..BEEP..BEEP..BE-*SMASH* "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed, I smashed the alarm clock with my fist and frowned. I heard a scream and then a loud thud on the wall in the room next to mine. Temari's up. We all trudged down the next 6 floors and frowned, being woke up at 4:00 AM doesn't work for me, nor my sisters. I saw the other 5 and tried to put up a smile, but I extremely failed. I was yawning, and rubbing my eyes, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. All that crap. I was suddenly woken up. I looked at the table with my eyes wide open, I hadn't seen this much breakfast since tsunade tried to convince us into doing something.

Wait a minute.. She said we were going into a public school, she woke us up extra early.. Wait a minute.. SCHOOL! I ran to the microphone in the kitchen and pushed the button, it was an intercom to all rooms. "ATTENTION KONOHA 6, IT'S MITSUKI, SCHOOLS TODAY!" I yelled in the intercom. I suddenly heard 5 'WHAAAAAT!'s. It's funnyy. I walked to the elavator and pressed floor 7. My room is on the 7 and highest floor. We live In Hokkaido Japan. Use to be Tokyo. Tokyo was nice..A very shiny place. It's so Techno. Just like japan though. Only more Sexy cars and everything. They even have those Nitro thing under the car thats like, fire, and it lights up the bottom of the car and speeds it up. Yes, we have those.

I finally reached the top and walked to my room, using my card, it was actually a key just like the hotel kinds, and went in. Only Maya and my sisters and mother has extra copies. I have their keys,  
too. All except for Tsunade and Maya. I don't think Maya lives here. None of the maids or Butlers do. Some only sleep over. I walked in the bathroom and stripped myself of all my clothes and turned on the shower. When I was done, I got out and put my PJs in the dirty clothes basket. I wrapped the green towel around me and walked into my room, I dried myself and looked at my figure in the full length mirror. I'm getting more-developed.. OH NOOO. I'll be like Tsunade with watermellons for BREASTS! Ugh, nooo.. Sakura's DAMN curvy.. I got my new green bra and put it on, along with my green panties. I then put on my New green shirt that said "Bite me" and put on the black puffy skirt with the green trim. On the inside of the skirt was green with a black trim. But I have it on with the black body and green trim. So yeah, I put on my green converses and black glove that had Kiwis on it, I then put on black eye liner and Mascara. I slid into the elevator and got my green backpack. I pressed Lobby. No, we're not in a Hotel. We're in my mothers/Tsunades Mansionn~ I reached the bottom floor and smiled, all the others were coming down.

Hinata was wearing her new purple shirt that said "Grapes... YUM" and purple skinny jeans. She was wearing Purple converses. As for Sakura, she came in with a pink tube top and a pink mini skirt with pink see thru socks that go knee length and some D.C's. and some pink eye shadow and mascara and eyeliner. Temari came down wearing a black tank top with baggy jeans, yes, they were black. And she had on black eyeliner and mascara and black eye shadow. She was wearing her black converses. Ino came down wearing a tube top that was yellow and yellow skinnies with her yellow socks and yellow converses. Tenten came down wearing a red t-shirt and baggy jeans with D.C's.

We all started eating peace-fully and when we were done we walked out to our motorcycles and left.

Sakura POV

We walked to our motorcycles and drove to school. It was a cold day out. But some how, I want to be in the pool. I'll go in the indoor pool when we get home from school.

Tenten POV

"Hey girls, how about we make a big entrance" I suggested. "I think, we should ... you guys brought the gloves.. right?" Sakura asked. We all nodded and showed her our right hand, she smiled. "Good, because I wouldn't want to be the only person with the glove." She added. "Ok, We have to brake through the window, and land in our group formation. But the problem.. We don't have a group formation.." She said the last part slowly, narrowing he eyes at the 5 of them. "But I have our group name, KONOHA 6 !" She grinned. "Heh, always coming up with a flashy name, eh? Sakura?" Mitsuki said.

"How about Sakura in front, kneeling on one knee. Mitsuki on Sakuras back crouching down with the peace sign and her tongue out. Temari crashes in 3rd and smirking, leaning on Sakura and Mitsuki and is on the left side. Tenten doing the same, only on the right side, Ino comes in last, jumping over the group, winking and lands on the ground on 2 feet, crouching, and one hand on ground Got it?

"HAI!"

Well, this is my first chapter of Code: Konoha 6. Parings: SakuIta NejiTen NaruHina ShikaTema KibaIno SasuMitsu / Hoped you enjoy! And hey, go a little easy on me, I'm new to this shizz. OH and I might have took some ideas.. Ehee! Gomen-Gomen! If you found an idea of yours then .. you know, leave a comment and tell me! 


	2. Any Takers?

Zombie Land

This is kind of sad. That's all ^_^ R&R, i know thats annoying -_- Well, enjoy,

Disclaimer: I, Mitsuki, do not own Naruto. I am **_Not_** Kishimoto and this isn't some kind of scandle o_o.

I looked all around me. I hear **Moaning** from a distance. _They're_coming soon. Me and the girls ran in our combat shoes with our shot guns and pistals in our hands. I took a gernade and threw it at a group of zombies.  
"Come on, girls let's go!" I shouted. The others nodded. We ran to the grocery store, and opened the doors. We grabbed some food, a little bit of guns, and ran out. There was a hurd of them out there. Bout' 5-6. Hinata Hyuga, a ravenette, white eyes, shout them all down for us. "Thanks!" My other friend shouted. She was Ino Yamanaka, blonde hair and blue eyes.

We ran back to our small base. It use to be the Military Base, but the sides were blown off, so we had to cover them with metal. And we did just that. the only way you could get in is a password. 54976 is it. I pushed the numbers, let the others get in, and shut the door in on a zombies hand. Yeck. We burned it and put the food down. Tenten Kunai, Brown eyes and hair, had got some food and opened it up. "Yumm, Strawberries!" I shouted. I love them! My name, is Sakura Haruno. I have short pink hair and Green eyes. I am the leader of our pack. Anyway, I love canned strawberries.

"Yeah, i picked them up on the way out." Replied Tenten. We heard shooting outside and yelling. _"Survivors_?" I questioned. I opened the blinds to our unbreakable window and looked out. 6 people. "It..it's..." I couldn't get it out. We ran out and were all shocked. "Guys! You're alive!" Ino shouted. Hinata ran up to Naruto Uzumaki, Blondie, spiked hair, blue eyes. Could be ino's brother, cause of the eyes and hair, but they're not related.

Hinata was crying tears of joy while Naruto grinned at her. Sasuke, raven haired chicken butt styled hair, with onyx eyes, kept shooting until they were all gone. I looked at them all. "You all alright?" I asked. "Yeah" Replied Shikamaru Nara. He had black spiky hair pulled into a pony tail. He also had black eyes. "Shika.." Ino trailed off. "I'm here, ino." He said as she hugged him. "Neji!" Tenten yelled. Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin, smiled one of his rare smiles, he had long brown hair and white eyes. I looked at Sasuke and smiled. "Girls. we have a home for you all. It's called Konoha, but it's under a big Titanium dome, so we'll be ok." Said Shikamaru. We went in and grabbed all out guns and important stuff. We left the door open for anymore survivors, if there were any, to get in and hide in. I put a note on the wall saying '1. Code for door is 54976. Go to Konoha, it's safe there.'

We ran to konoha, shooting a lot at Zombies. One grabbed ahold of my hair and pulled me. The others went on with out noticing my leave. I was in the back, anyway.

I cried and kicked, the zombies were taking me somewhere. I don't know where. I couldn't cut my hair with a Kunai because my hair was short enough! I screamed for the others to hear me, but they were probably too far out of range to hear. I sobbed and looked around. I was in a dark forest. The Zombies, one I.. reconized as.. Orochimaru?  
I was shocked and tried yanking my hair out of his grasp. Then I heard it.

A very loud growl.

I was emediatly was thrown infront of this obese, (No offence) Giant, ugly zombie. I looked at it. It roared at me. I tried shooting at it, but it ended bad. He bit me 5 times..  
no...  
I screamed. Help me, guys. If you can hear my prayers, please... save me..

I coughed up blood and ran away. He bit me on the Neck, right side of my stomach, my left thigh, lower left arm, and my right hand.

I cried.

I kept running, running, and ~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Normal POV ~In Konoha~

"Wait.. where.. where's Sakura?" Hinata yelled. "She was right behind me!" Ino yelled, worridely. "S-she's gone?" Tenten asked quietly. Naruto shouted. "WHAT?"  
"Naruto, she's gone. She's probably not even.." Sasuke trailed off. He didn't even want to think about his former teammate being lost to.. them.. "Don't think that! She's strong! She.. can't be gone! I can't believe this.." Hinata shouted, then trailed off into a whisper. "We're going to have to just hope.." Neji said.  
"Why can't we go after her?" Ino shouted. "Don't you remember what happened out there! We were ambushed! there was nearly 100! You think it's safe to go out there right now?" Shikamaru shouted. "We're lucky none of us got hurt!" He finished. "Shikamaru, calm down." Said Neji calmly.

"How.. How can this be.." Hinata asked, sobbing. She walked off to her old home. Ino and Tenten followed after.

"She's gone, you all know.. right?" Sasuke asked. "..Yeah" Replied Naruto.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Sakura's POV

I was running. I had enough strength to, anyway. Blood trickled down my lip. I'm going to make it... I can see it now..

-In her imagination, normal POV-

"Sasuke-kun, i'm back" Sakura said, with a smile on her face. Sasuke looked at her and ran to her. "Sakura!" He shouted. "You're not dead! I-we missed you so much!" He said. Sakura shook her head, and kissed him. "I missed you too.". She hugged Sasuke. The girls, Hinata, Tenten, and Ino ran at her and tackled her down. "Sakura!" They all shouted at once. "Girls!" She shouted back, tears of happiness flooded her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. They all celebrated that night at Sakura's old place. "Sakura, the one and only, is back!" Ino shouted.

-Out of her Imagination, Her POV-

There it is! There! Yes! I banged on the door and looked behind me. Zombies. I Shot them all down and somebody peeked through this little compartment. "Who is it?" A man asked. His eyes widened. "Sa-sakura Haruno?" "Hai, NOW LET ME IN BAKA!" I yelled.

I was let in and I panted. I was bit by a zombie 2 minutes back on the neck, and i passed out on the spot.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Normal POV

"Attention, all who loved the dearest Sakura Haruno, come to the tower, that is all." A person spoke through the speakers of the Highschools of Konoha.

Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Ino, who were in class 2B at the moment rushed out.

Shikamaru, Tenten, and Neji ran out aswell. Karin, some redhead with red glasses fallowed after her boyfriend.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ At the office, Sakura has memory loss, only remembering her name, smiled at the 8.

"Am I supposed to know these people, Tsunade-Sama?" She asked. The 7, not including Karin, was shocked. They said their names and Sakura opened her eyes widely. "GUYS!"

~_~_~_~_~_~2 years later, all was in the war againts the Zombies.~_~_~_~_~

"Move out" Said Sasuke.

And all turned on their walkie-talkies.

Sakura was... the first and last to go..

You see, the zombies had got a little smarter over the years. They had learned to grab ahold of guns. Sakura..

was..

shot in the skull. At this moment, she was speaking with Tenten and Ino, and ofcourse Hinata. She had gotten married to Sasuke, after he dumped Karin. They had 3 kids. Kai, Sierra, and Kimiko. was a boy, he look like the younger version of Sasuke, but had Sakura's eyes. He was 7. Sierra had Pink hair and onyx eyes. She was 5. Finally, there was Kimiko. She was 3 weeks old. She had pink hair, and emerald eyes. ofcourse, the miniature Sakura.

"No Ino, I'm NOT going to the club. Hinata, meat me for tea tonight. Yes, you 2 can come too!" She smiled. "No-! I'm not having anymo-"BANG! She.. dropped dead.. the zombies fed off of her, and she had too become one of them. It was Sasuke who had to shoot her in the skull. The girls cried and cried, they couldn't help it, she was their best friend, since diapers! So ofcourse, Sasuke did, he was actually crying..

Sasuke did it. Sakura dropped dead, once again. Once the war was over, they carried her and put her in a coffin. They buried her 6 feet under ground behind Sasuke and his kids house. Once Sakuras. Everyone was at the funeral. The preacher, Tsunade, did infact cry. "Here.. we are gathered today, for Uchiha Sakura's funeral.  
She was a very great aprentice, and a very good Survivor. She survived 5 bites, 2 years ago. She was the best there was. She was will forever be in our hearts, and we will join her one day with God. She is an Angel above, probably protecting konoha right now!" She managed to get a sad smile.

"I will call names one by one so you can say your goodbyes.. Uzumaki Naruto..." She said. Naruto came up and put a pink rose on her coffin. Pictures were set up on the coffin. Her name was carved on the big stone of Hero's. "Uzumaki Hinata" Hinata soobbed and placed a lily on her coffin. "Uzumaki Kiki" Naruto and Hinata's daughter.  
She had blonde long hair and white eyes. "Ms. Haruno, I know I didn't know you that long, but please protect Konoha" said the 6 year old. She walked back to her mommy and daddy. "Nara Ino" Ino, now being pregnant, walked up, placed a daisy on her coffin, and sobbed. "I-I'll miss you so much.." She sobbed and walked to Shikamaru. "Nara Shikamaru" Shikamaru walked up, and placed a water lily on her coffen, closed his eyes and prayed. He finished and walked back. He hugged Ino for comfurt. "Hyuga Neji" Neji walked up, placed a poinsettia on her coffin, turned around and slowly walked back. He did pray, though. He said his thanks to her. "Hyuga Tenten" Tenten had tears streaming down her face. "Sakura-san, I love you like a sister so much.. I'll miss you, I-I can't wait to see you up there sometime!  
Thank you for watching over us!" She quickly said, pausing before putting a Rose of Sharon on her coffin. She walked back. "Hyuga Noete" Noete, 5, male with gorgeus brown hair and white eyes, walked up to her coffin. "Ms. Sakura? Please protect mommy, daddy, and the whole village!" He said. He placed a lily on her coffin and walked back. "Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke walked up and placed a cherry blossom petal on her grave. "I love you" he said before walking back, barely holding in his sob. "Uchiha Kimiko" Sasuke walked up with her, and let her put a belladonna on her grave. He walked back. "Uchiha Sierra" Sierra walked up and put a Violet on her coffin. "I'll miss you mama. I know i'll see you one day! goodbye for now! And.. I love you, mama." She said. She walked back. "and Uchiha Kai" She finished. Kai walked up and placed a Tulip on her coffin. "Goodbye Mama, and Oneday, I shall see you once again." He said. He walked back.

"This is the end of the service. The burial will be at dawn in 2 days. You may say goodbyes once again if you feel the need to.." Tsunade said.

Some people left, and some people stayed behind to talk and say their goodbyes to their beloved Sakura Haruno.

Years later, Kimiko was grown up. And whenever The girls looked at her, they sobbed inside. She was growing to look exactly like Sakura.

The end.

I hope you enjoyed it. It's your typical OneShot. I can, and might make a sequal. Just ask (:

Btw, Sasuke never dated again. She was never forgotten.

Thanks for reading!

Mitsu


End file.
